Pari Patel
Parinaaz 'Pari' Patel is a main protagonist in the Freshmen! webcomic. Personality Being the "youngest" in the group, Pari is often the third wheel, but makes the most of it when it's her time to shine. She's very athletic, shown by her six pack in strip #14 ("Bollywood"). She can also be punny in certain situations, for example in strip #13 ("Punch") when she jokes about Calliope's black eye, calling it a "punchline". She is also very short-tempered and hot-headed, mainly going after Kiara when the CGC and the Freshman Trio tussle. She's compassionate as well, and prone to carrying around first aid kits for emergencies. Despite her mix of good and bad traits, Pari is often pressured by her parents to do well, despite her parents still loving her if she doesn't. She is also made fun of by her sisters Eva and Samaira, mostly for low grades and f*ck ups. She often retaliates with blackmail. Background Pari hails from Mumbai, India, being born on May 24, 2003. She has two older sisters, Eva and Samaira, both born on April 3rd, 2001. Coming from a wealthy upbringing, Pari lived in India until she was 10 years old, moving to America in April. For 3 years, she went to a private school, under her parent's will. She was enrolled in ESL classes to learn English, as her family spoke Indian. She also did after-school sports and learned kalaripayattu, an Indian martial art. By the time she was 14, she was well-versed in English, and had asked her parents to enroll her in a public high school, that high school being Saint Lincoln Byoak High School (SLBHS). Her parents enrolled her, and on her first day she met Calliope O'Sullivan-Smith and Penni Guin, albeit through unconventional means. Relationships * Sudha Patel - Sudha is Pari's mother, and a model. Though she and her husband put pressure on Pari to do well, after her sisters, she loves her the same. Sudha is compassionate, but hardheaded. She speaks the Indian language at times, often confusing both Penni and Calliope. She doesn't approve of Pari's sporty endeavors. * Abdul Patel - Abdul is Pari's father, and a lawyer. He and Sudha put pressure on Pari to do well, but would still love her the same if she didn't. Unlike Sudha, Abdul is proud of Pari's athletic-based talent, but not-so much for her academic talent. He is a master of lacrosse, and is Pari's kalaripayattu coach. * Eva and Samaira Patel - Pari isn't on good terms with Eva and Samaira, often deeming them shallow. Eva and Samaira often videotape Pari's f*ck ups and make fun of her whenever they bring it up. Both of them loathe Pari's athletic endeavors, even trying to get her off the sports team in one instance that has yet to be covered. * Calliope Smith-O'Sullivan - Calliope and Pari are on great terms, though Calliope is all but forgiving of Pari, especially in "punny" situations ("Punch"). They've appeared in two strips together, strip #4 ("Censor") and strip #13 ("Punch"). If they ever teamed up (without Penni) they'd make an athletic-confident duo. Calliope was all for including Pari in her and Penni's (former) duo, forming the Freshmen Trio. * Penni Guin - Penni and Pari are on good terms, Penni often having to explain certain situations to Pari, especially between Andrea and Calliope. They haven't appeared in any strips together, despite being good friends. However, they've appeared in one piece of art together (SLBHS Cheer Squad). Penni was less accepting of Pari cutting into their (meaning herself and Calliope's) duo, but went with it anyway, forming the Freshman Trio. * Kiara Yao - Despite the fact that the CGC are the FT's (Freshman Trio) sworn enemies, Kiara and Pari are on good terms, despite Pari going after her the most when the two groups tussle. They haven't appeared in any strips together, but one artwork (S W E A T E R S) together. Kiara introduced Pari to anime, and in exchange, Pari introduced Kiara to embroidery. * Kyle Williams - Pari and Kyle are on good terms, with the latter having a crush on the former. They've appeared in one strip together, strip #14 ("Bollywood"). Pari is most likely to conversate with Kyle when talking to the CKTA, though their conversations are mostly awkward. Though Kyle isn't very athletic, he is willing to pull through for Pari, though she is none the wiser.